


Moonlust

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Blood, Domestic Fluff, Lycan!Will, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Soul Bond, Vampire!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my lovely friend Gillyinthecity who requested Werewolf!Will and Vampire!Hannibal.</p>
<p>In the days leading up to the full moon, Will gets a bit...restless and Hannibal is more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gillyinthecity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyinthecity/gifts).



The last dying rays of the sun were just disappearing when a pair of maroon eyes slowly opened, blinking awake.

Hannibal Lecter, one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in the Americas and Europe, stretched within the silk sheets of his bed. A coffin was so stereotypical, not to mention uncomfortable, and for Hannibal only the finest will do.

Rising and slipping on a wine coloured robe, he walked through the dim house, turning on lights on his way to the kitchen.

At 2000 years old, he looked to be in his late forties, tall and broad in stature. Short light brown hair was streaked with gold and silver that glinted in the artificial lighting, long artistic fingers turning on the nearby kettle.

It was early on in his second life that he had discovered that he much preferred flesh to blood and had spent many years conditioning himself so that he may turn his prey into fine dining rather than sustenance on tap.

Large hands poured the now boiling water into the vintage glass and silver coffee maker nearby, filling the kitchen with the rich bitter scent of fine Yirgacheffe Kore Kochore, the underlying notes of honey, blackcurrant and rhododendron filling Hannibal's nose as he turned the handles.

The finest coffee money can buy and he couldn't touch a drop. But to Hannibal the money he had built up in his extraordinarily long lifetime meant nothing unless the response he received in return was pleasing to him...

And there was only one person who did that...

Almost as if on cue, the door opened and Will Graham walked in, surrounded by his pack of stray dogs.

“I've made you coffee my love, it looked a bit cold outside...” The vampire said, walking over to the younger man.

“Thank you...mmm smells delicious.” Will murmured. Taking the proffered mug with a smile, tilting his head to one side as Hannibal kissed his neck.

“Not as much as you do...” Despite his dislike of blood, the uniqueness of Will's was something that Hannibal adored and even if Will hadn't been what he was, the older man believed he would still have been addicted to it.

Will moved his head back to look into the vampire's eyes. He was in his late thirties with wild curly hair that just brushed his shoulders and bright piercing blue eyes. Glasses were currently perched on a slightly upturned nose and a light stubble dusted an angular jaw.

“Are we going out tonight?” Hannibal tilted his head to one side at the question. “It's going to be a full moon in a couple of days...”

“Ah yes, the pre-moon always makes you...tense.” Will nodded, taking the glasses off with one hand and raising the hot bitter liquid to his lips with the other.

When he had met Will in FBI Agent Jack Crawford's office all that time ago, Hannibal had instantly sensed that Will was special, unique. His empathy was truly breathtaking in its strength and potency, drawing the vampire to him like a moth to a flame, the younger man's beauty and intelligence only making the entrapment all the sweeter.

So when he discovered that Will was a Lycanthrope...a werewolf...Hannibal had wondered what he had done for him to be presented with such a gift. Humans had decided that werewolves and vampires were sworn enemies for some reason and whilst Hannibal generally disliked all other supernatural creatures, he could never deny he had done nothing but adore and cherish the young empath.

Will finished the coffee, handing the mug back to his lover when the older man held out his hand for it. Placing it on the worktop nearby, Hannibal wrapped the brunet up in his arms, the two sharing a slow gentle kiss.

When Will had discovered Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper, the very killer he had meant to find and apprehend, he realised he couldn't do it. Hannibal could have let him but the brunet Lycan had refused to, instead realising that he had never felt more comfortable with who...with _what_ , he was than when he was with Hannibal.

The younger man pulled away for air, earning a smirk from the vampire at the flush rising on his skin, cool fingers trailing up the pulse in Will's neck before withdrawing.

“Let me get dressed my love and we will go out...”

***

The last couple of nights before a full moon always left Will restless, itching to run as fast and as hard as he could in his wolf form. As they walked into the forest, he all but tore at his clothes, shedding the fabric from his increasingly uncomfortable skin and feeling the hairs at the back of his neck start to prickle...

Hannibal smiled as he watched Will's lithe pale form start to twist and shift, the younger man's body bending and stretching under the vampire's gaze. The lighter haired man had always found his lover's physical transformation a beautiful sight to behold, the handsome brunet replaced by stunning wolf, thick fur rich with shades of cream and brown.

The vampire's smile widened as Will threw his head back and howled into the night air, happy to see his mate's joy as the Lycan ran around the trees, yipping and leaping. The strengthening moon always reduced the usually calm and stoic agent into a puppy again, wanting to run and play.

And despite being thousands of years old, Hannibal was always happy to indulge him, always opting for a worn pair of jeans and a jumper over his usual suits for ease of movement.

Hannibal chuckled as Will jumped and darted around him, nudging his hands with his head and nuzzling against his thigh.

Moving away from the other man, Will tilted his head to one side, bright blue eyes a startling contrast from his dark fur as he considered his lover for a moment.

_Chase me Hannibal, I want to run through the trees..._

Whilst in wolf form, Lycans cannot speak but can project their thoughts telepathically. Hannibal's eyes closed for a second, his lover's voice running through his head like warm liquid, sending a shiver along his cool skin.

“Easy pup...we have the night.”

The blue eyes bore into his own maroon ones, the sound of Will's soft chuckle echoing through his head before the wolf tore off into the nearby trees almost instantly swallowed by the darkness, save a few flashes of fur against the moonlight.

It would be easy enough for him to use his abilities to catch Will, move through the forest in a heartbeat and track the Lycan down by his scent and warmth...

But that would be too easy.

Taking off into the darkness, Hannibal's feet hardly made a sound on the dead leaves blanketing the forest floor, the branches and wind pulling at his chilled skin and light hair as he heard Will's paws thundering through the forest, the younger man's laughter inside his head.

_You know you can have me if you catch me..._

Hannibal's laughter was loud as he continued to run, not needing to breathe left his voice clear against the exertion.

“You mean _when_ I catch you...”

Will's answer was a sharp bark, a few metres ahead to his right, causing the vampire's head to turn in the direction of the sound. Skidding against the damp leaves, Hannibal changed direction to follow the echo, sharp maroon eyes catching a flash of moonlit fur up ahead.

_Promises promises..._

“Impudent welp...” Hannibal growled before vaulting over a fallen tree, his styled hair out of place from being tugged by the night air, fangs elongated as his lip curled in a snarl.

Will barked again, the sound changing to a laugh as the younger man's form switched rapidly from the wolf to the brunet agent and back again.

The sight of his lover's skin painted with moonlight as he darted in and out of the trees sent red hot heat through Hannibal, warming his cold body with liquid lust.

Will let out a final howl in his human form before changing back to the wolf, the adrenaline running through his veins gave him a burst of speed.

The light haired man let out a roar into the night sky, speeding up after him. He had grown tired of the chase, the scent of Will's sweat in his nose and the thrum of the younger man's pulse pounding in his ears.

Cool air running through his fur, Will had never felt so free as he did in his wolf form. His heart was racing within his chest, fit to burst within his ribcage. Muscles burning and the wet leaves under his paws, the younger man relished being a Lycan, unleashing everything wild and uninhibited within himself.

Realising that he was about to reach a dead end, Will skidded to a halt and turned to face the approaching vampire, bright blue eyes taking in the older man's wild appearance.

_Well it seems that you've caught me..._

“Yes and I think I'll take what's rightfully mine...”

The wolf lowered his head for a moment before the visage in front of Hannibal changed to the slender form of his lover. Will's dark curls were tousled, a bead of sweat snaking down from his temple as the muscles in his chest and stomach heaved with each deep breath.

Hannibal smiled as he moved closer, running his eyes slowly up and down the glistening flesh, flushed cheeks and evident arousal of his mate as Will bit his lip and leant back against the tree behind him.

The vampire reached out to run cool fingertips against heated skin that trembled under his touch, the scent of copper hitting his nose as Will bit his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin. A hot hand burned a trail up his clothed arm, skimming across his shoulder and neck to bury in his hair, pulling him closer.

The kiss was exquisite, Will's blood was heavy with adrenaline and endorphins, giving him his own rush as he sucked on the Lycan's torn lip, a moan in the younger man's throat.

“Hannibal...please...” Will whispered as cool lips trailed down his throat, brushing against his pulse as the hard body pinned him against the tree, the bark digging into his back and legs. Hannibal's fingers running across his naked flesh, the night air raising goosebumps as the hands trailed lower to grip his trembling thighs.

Will let out a low moan as Hannibal's cock encased in the worn denim rubbed against his sensitised flesh, he was so hard it bordered on painful.

“I need you in me...” He said, eyes shut tight as he pressed his head back against the bark, his body on fire. The wolf had wanted to run, but the man wanted to mate. “Please...”

Hannibal smirked as he gazed down at the Lycan, relishing the sight of the younger man flushed with desire, wanton and begging. The itch Will felt in the days before the full moon was felt in more than the desire to be free.

“Dearest Will...” The vampire murmured, rolling his hips forward to tear another groan from the kiss and bite swollen lips, Will's fingers tightening against the bark beside him. “Do you want me to fuck you against this tree? Fill you up until you can't bear it any more?”

“Yes...”

The Lycan's eyes opened and held his own maroon gaze with unwavering steadiness as the younger man fought to control his desire, lips parted.

Hannibal's breath left his lungs in a sharp gasp as hot hands pressed against him through the denim, cupping and squeezing him as lips captured his, the hands moving to undo the flick open the button and slide down the zipper of his jeans

_Take me, mark me, claim me..._

Lips pulled back into a snarl as Hannibal lifted the younger man off his feet, a grunt tearing itself from the brunet as he was slammed backwards, the tree against his back scratching red welts into the pale skin.

Sharp fangs scraped against the Lycan's neck as the vampire held him against the tree, one hand finishing what Will had started and freeing his cock from his jeans.

“Now!” Will hissed. He didn't care about the pain, all he wanted was for Hannibal to brand him inside and out, mark him as his and remind him of this fact for days to come.

Sinking his teeth into his mate's neck, Hannibal lined himself up against Will's entrance and pushed in, the hot heat burning him as the younger man's body held him in a tight grip.

Will let out a strangled gasp, his system overwhelmed with the different sensations, pain and pleasure blurring as Hannibal sank inside him, slowly drinking from him.

The vampire withdrew from the younger man's neck once he was fully buried inside his mate. Will's heart hammered inside his chest as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal's shoulders, the vampire licking his lips, rolling his hips against the younger man's.

“Nggh!” The brunet grunted, fingers digging into the broad back as he pressed his mouth against his lovers, tasting his own blood. It was always like this, trying to pull Hannibal into him as much as he could with deep messy kisses and clutching fingers.

“Will?” Hannibal broke the kiss to look at the younger man. Being a Lycan meant Will was hardier than normal humans, his body able to withstand a lot more, but he was not immortal...

“I'm fine, please...move again.”

The vampire watched his mate's face as he withdrew and pushed back inside, Will's face contorting with the movement, throwing his head back against the tree with a gasp.

“Oh god...keep going...”

Hannibal chuckled as he set a strong deep pace, enjoying the sounds coming from the Lycan's lips and the warm body around him, holding him inside Will as fingers clutched at his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist.

“Demanding tonight aren't we?”

“Just keep moving damn you...” Will bit out, using the tree behind him to match Hannibal's thrusts. The bark bit into his back, his neck stung in the cold night air from Hannibal's teeth...but he didn't care.

The blood he had drank from Will filled Hannibal with heat, warming his cold skin. The vampire felt the nails biting into his shoulders start to sharpen and knew that Will was getting close to his orgasm, the primal urge causing his lover to partially shift against his will. The brunet tore at the jumper he wore, rough fingers sought out his now blood heated flesh as Will growled.

Moving his hands either side of Will's head, Hannibal increased his pace, slamming inside the hot pliant body over and over. The Lycan rutted against him, desperate for his release as he felt it tighten to almost painful levels inside him.

Hannibal's cooling fingers wrapped around his hard and leaking cock, drawing a gasp from Will, sharpened glinting teeth bared as he panted.

“Are you close Will?” Hannibal breathed, fangs scraping the shell of his ear before being replaced by his tongue. “Do you want me to cum inside you?”

“Ungh...god...yes...” The Lycan whined, nails digging bloody trails into the vampire's shoulders and arms, the scent of their combined blood hanging in the air almost driving Hannibal mad. “Don't...hold...back...I need this....”

Will was pinned against the tree, unable to move as Hannibal thrust into him hard and deep, fingers sliding up and down his cock, bombarding the younger man with so much pleasure he felt his heart would stop within his chest, a wail piercing the dark night sky.

His orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, ripping through him as he released thick white ropes against his stomach, body tightening around Hannibal as he held on for dear life. The vampire exhaled sharply as the tight muscles around him contracted, milking his own release from him, spilling his cold seed deep inside his mate.

The Lycan's heartbeat slowly returned to normal in Hannibal's ears as he gently lowered his mate. Will hissed quietly as the vampire withdrew from his body, gentle fingers caressing his brown curls and cool lips pressed against his forehead.

“My love...are you okay?” The older man asked, watching as his lover shivered slightly in the cold night air as the adrenaline in his system wore off. “You're cold...”

“Yeah...” Will replied, touching the rips in Hannibal's jumper, the skin beneath having already healed. The vampire smiled at the gentle touch, moving to take the younger man's hand.

“Come on, lets go home.”

***

As the dawn started to break outside, Hannibal and Will curled up together, the blackout curtains blocking the rays but not the telltale sounds of birdsong. Resting his head on Hannibal's chest Will sighed contentedly, the moonlust having ebbed for another day, leaving him sated and sleepy.

His vampire lover also sated, dozed as he focused on the warmth of Will's body, the way his chest rose and fall with each breath and how his heart beat against Hannibal's side. The Lycan symbolised everything in the world that Hannibal could no longer experience...light, life, heat...

“Stop it.” Will said against his skin. Hannibal cracked open an eye and looked down at the curly head resting on his chest.

“Stop what?”

“Overthinking things...you always do that.”

The vampire chuckled and ran a hand through his sandy coloured hair and down his angular face.

“Apologies my love, my mind can be my greatest ally and my worst enemy...”

The young man moved away from his lover to sit up, bracing himself with one hand as he looked down at the maroon coloured eyes. Running his fingers along the vampire's brow, he trailed them down a sharp cheekbone and strong jaw.

Hannibal's eyes never left Will's face as the fingers trailed down his neck and chest, carding through the wiry hair to lay where, when he was human, his heart beat.

“I've told you and I'll tell you again...no matter what, I love you and I will always love you...forever.”

“Forever is a long time Will...”

“I'm aware of that.” The brunet smiled. Lycans had a longer lifespan than normal humans and aged at a slower rate so whilst he was nearing forty, he appeared to be in his late twenties. “But I'm willing to give it a go...” He said with a soft laugh.

“I'm glad to hear that...” Hannibal reached up to wrap his fingers around the back of Will's neck, pulling the other man down for a kiss. In both vampire and Lycan biology they were mated, bonded body and soul...not to be taken lightly by any means, but Will's mortality weighed heavy on Hannibal's mind...

Still, they had a long time together before that posed a problem, and right now the vampire was happy just to enjoy the brunet in every way he could.

After all, forever was a long time...

 


End file.
